


Notes

by Fyrefox666



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based off a meme, Enemies to Friends, Everyone in this first is well into their twenties, F/F, Neighbors, Sex Work, light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefox666/pseuds/Fyrefox666
Summary: Rouge is an architect and Amy a sex worker, this is how they stopped hating each other and got along. Based on a real life interaction between two cartoonist. (They're both in their late twenties)





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a meme that was going around a few years ago. Hope you like.

Notes

By Fyrefox666

 

Rouge sighed as it started, the single long and overdone moan, then rhythmic thumbing as bed met wall, and it was like this every night. The continuous thumping as bed met wall, the endless moaning, the sounds of a couple having intense, overly theatrical sex. And it was illegal, she knew the person next door charged for the pleasure of having sex, and with a hedgehog that Rouge could only describe as loose.

Whenever Rouge saw her, she was half-dressed and with one breast threatening to escape the loose confines of her bathrobe she seemed to have on whenever she was out of her apartment.

Well Rouge had had enough; sure some had to earn a living. But goddess-damn it Rouge worked mornings and this business was affecting her sleep and thus her-own business.

She got out of bed and found a pencil and a piece of paper. Sitting down at her desk she stared at the blank space.  

What to write? It had to be simple but effective; all she wanted was less noise. So she decided to be firm but fun. After all she had gone to art-school.

Quickly she drew a small Minnie Mouse holding a sign; it said “Prostitution illegal”, in the bottom right corner of the page.

And wrote down a simple request to please keep the noise down as she, Rouge, had work early in the morning and all this noise was making it difficult to sleep.

Two minutes later she looked at her handy work and smiled, it was firm but quirky, and clearly said what she wanted with just the slightest of threats.

She took the note, put on her bathrobe and went out into the hall. She could still hear them, and it was getting louder. Quickly she moved to the door next to hers and slid the note under the door, making sure it went under completely before quickly heading inside her own apartment.

 Feeling quite sure she had solved the issue, she disrobed and slipped into bed, opening her drawers and finding the earplugs she had brought. Slipping them into her ears the noise disappeared completely, filled instead with the vastness of total silence. Feeling her eyes grow tired she turned off her bedside light and laid her head down to rest, quickly falling asleep. Her dreams being odd; her only remembering that in them she was holding someone’s pink hand, and walking down a nondescript street, all the while feeling the oddest feeling of contentedness.

 

* * *

 

Amy caught her breath, she always had to with 'Sonic', and though she was sure that wasn't his real name. But he was a regular, every Tuesday night, he paid over $500 to piston his penis in and out of her vagina for about 10 seconds before cumming, then wait 30 seconds as he regained hardness, then doing it all over again. And while the sex didn't tire Amy out, if one could call it sex, the act that she had to put on for him did.

He wanted moaning, he wanted screaming, and he wanted her to shout his 'name'. It was tiring, and her throat was always sore the day after just from the noises she had to make. But he was a simple enough customer and would always pay as he was leaving, quietly and discreetly. Though the condoms were an issue, cause while he came quickly and with very little volume, he did it 50 times and insisted on using one condom for each night. So the condom he took off at the end of their time was quite full. And she had to make sure that not a drop escaped from any of these condoms because his semen had the odd trait of staining blue anything it touched, so that was another hassle.

She escorted him to her front door, only in a bathrobe.

“Same time, next week?” She asked opening the door.

“Yeah” He answered, taking a wallet out of his pants pocket and getting out $500 in 5, 100 dollar bills. Before stepping out of her apartment, and into the non-descript hallway of the building.

“Same time, next week.” He said sadly, slowly moving down the hallway to the elevator.

He was always sad after their time together, though Amy couldn't hazard a guess why, he seemed like a reasonable hedgehog. And she had seen in his wallet, there was a picture of 'Sonic' and a smaller two-tailed fox in matching tuxedos holding hands and standing in front of a priest. She guessed that was his husband, but she wasn't paid to ask questions about her customers’ lives, so she kept her questions to herself.

She began closing her door but stopped at the sound of crunching paper, she looked down and saw a piece of paper had been slipped under her door. She picked it up, turning it over and saw a note with a picture. She closed her door and read as she moved towards her bathroom, but by the time she had reached her bathroom she was livid.

That bitch of a bat next door was sick of hearing her make her living. Who the fuck did she think she was? And by the look of the picture (which was a pretty good drawing of Minnie mouse holding a sign) she was threating legal action.

Well Amy Rose didn't take that kind of flak from anyone, especially a stuck up bitch of a bat like the one next door, she turned on the hot water for a bath, and turned to her desk. Sitting down she found a piece of paper and a pencil.

She really wanted to just go over there and punch that bat's lights out, but an incident like that could lead to intervention by the police and that wouldn't go well with her, she remembered the last time she had been involved in an incident and the police had shown up. Her jaw had hurt for a week after all the 'favours' she had done to make sure she wasn't shut down; no she would try and solve this with more tack.

Deciding to try and be tactful she drew a stylised version of herself holding the decapitated head of Minnie mouse and a sign that said “Pot smoking is also illegal”, as she had smelt the unmistakable sign of pot coming out of the bat’s flat before and while she had no problem with it, if that bitch was going to try and threaten her then she may as well respond in kind.

Then wrote down her reply note, looking down at her handy work she thought it was good, plain and simple but just a touch threatening.

Picking up the note, she exited her flat, went to the bat's door and slid under the note. Sure that the issue was being dealt with, she hurried back to her flat and warm bath.

 

* * *

 

Rouge waked softly into the warm embrace of her bed, the cotton of her sheets and blanket comforting after such a long sleep. Slowly she got out of bed and headed towards her shower to start off her morning routine.

A short shower, breakfast and the necessary dressing that was expected of high powered women and Rouge was ready to leave her flat. Strapping on her watch, she took one last look in her full length mirror, saw all was perfect and headed for the door. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and bag and swiftly went to exit her flat when she was stopped by the sound of crushing paper under her heels.

She looked down and saw the note, then slowly getting off it, picked it up off the floor. It was from the skank next door and was threatening to expose one of Rouge’s past times. So what if she smoked a little pot from time to time, she work a high stress job that demanded constant perfection. It’s not like that pink hedgehog bitch worked hard, she just opened her legs and waited for the guys to finish. Rouge knew what having a deadline and millions riding on your designs meant, that little whore next door only knew how to fuck. Well Rouge would deal with this later, she still needed to get to work and she had no more time to be angry at the hot slut that lived next door. Slamming her door as hard as possible, Rouge stomped her way to work. Not changing her pace and style of walking until she entered her place of work.   

* * *

 

Rouge flopped down on to her couch, it had been a hard day. First the note, then a client had come complaining to her about how one of her designs couldn’t meet building regulations because of some old city code, after that she’d had a bad lunch from a place that was usually pretty good and to top it all off, at the end of the day she got a splitting headache that was just starting to stop hurting. Overall, not a great day, in any respect. She looked over to table which held the offending early morning note; she grimaced in annoyance at the piece of paper. An extended fight with this harlot could prove problematic but damn it, she didn't deserve this crap. She got up and went over to the damned thing and got out another piece of paper.

So she wanted a war aye? Well Rouge wasn’t below hitting below the belt when it came to slutty hedgehogs and their overly large busts; seriously it looked like she could lose her wads of cum stained money between those things. Drawing Minnie holding her own cut off head, looking towards a sign that read “No stupid sluts allowed”, Rouge smiled with malice. Rattling off a note above the illustration that firmly stated that Rouge had no problem of exposing her bitchy, prostituting neighbour as a stupid slut who didn’t know how to keep it down, Rouge again smiled with malice, her life wasn’t usually this fun.

Looking down, she liked her handy work, so she took it with her outside and next door, sliding it carefully under the door of the pink slut, just like she had done to her. This was fun she thought as she went back into her apartment, it wasn’t often that she got to act mean but it was good to get it out on someone for a change, rather than a punching bag in a gym. Thinking of dinner Rouge changed into something more casual and prepared to get something fried, maybe KFC or Hunger Busters. Deciding to choose while she was walking there, she left her apartment and made her way down to the streets and the various fast-food chains that lived close to her apartment.   

* * *

 

Amy sighed as she watched something mindless on her computer; the creative juices weren’t flowing tonight. She made her document open and got back to where the latest writing was and… nothing. Writers block, how she hated it. She’d been working on this story for well over a year and so far, about 10,000 words, it wasn’t enough. And the story wasn’t even half over, she moved her hands over the key board, trying to will the words into being just from sheer resentment, but no, they wouldn’t come. She saved and closed the document, closing all her other windows as well and sat staring at her desktop for a few minutes.

She had no clients today, and while she was sure there was someone out there who pay for a quick session, she didn’t really feel like doing much tonight. A quiet day after a long week of work, she thought, was just what she needed. She stretched out on the chair and thought about what to do for her dinner, she didn’t feel like cooking and there wasn’t much in her kitchen. Maybe some fast food?  

She went over to her wallet and looked inside, yeah there was enough money for a night of fast food…she heard a rustle of paper as something was slipped under her door.

Hmm, might not be such a quiet day after all, Amy thought as she went to her front door and picked up the paper. She opened it and was soon livid. That bitch! Amy thought as she looked at the offending piece of paper.

Amy wanted to walk over right now and punch her, how dare she! This wasn’t just some neighbourly spat over a bit of noise this was all out war! How dare that snotty, uptight bitch call her a stupid slut. At least Amy knew when she was getting fucked, least she knew what it was like making an honest day’s work, that bat didn’t work for her living, she just pranced around looking down on others.

Well Amy wasn’t going to stand for this, this bitch wanted war then by all means, Amy Rose came to conquer. Going to her desk Amy drew something up, herself holding a declaration of war, informing that bitch in no uncertain terms that if she wanted to play like that, Amy Rose could play like that.

It took an hour but finally it was finished, it looked perfect, angry, aggressive and threating. It was a declaration of war. She put one of her favourite sports teams on the hat her stylised self was now wearing and it was even more perfect.

Amy got up with the paper and went to the door next to hers, slipping the paper under the door when she was sure that the bat wasn’t home, she wanted war but on her preferred time and after a good meal, so after making sure it was fully under she went back to hers and prepared to set out for a take-out dinner. Her thoughts of the bat became cruller and cruller as she dressed, she was going to make that bitch pay, and no one insulted Amy Rose like that and got away with it.

* * *

 

Rouge got home laden with her meal and opened her door, hearing the familiar crunch of paper underfoot. The pink slut next door obviously had a reply to her previous letter. Carrying her dinner to her kitchen top, she places it down gently before going back to the front door and picking up the note before closing the door.

Opening the note, she finds Minnie Mouse’s head once again held aloft and a new sign. It is even more aggressive then the last note, spelling out just what this pink hedgehog wants to do to her. Then she notices it, The Babylon Rogue’s symbol on her hat. Another Rogues fan, in this part of the country, this far south? She couldn’t believe it, Rouge thought only she actually liked the Rogues, but if this hedgehog was another fan, hell she’d have to invite her over. The air soccer game was this Saturday, she had thought she was going to end up watching it alone, but air soccer is always more fun to watch with friends.

Rouge pulled out a piece of paper and quickly drew an apology letter, throwing in a joke and asking if Amy wanted to come over and watch the air soccer game Saturday. It was quick and rushed and totally not professional but, Rouge didn’t care, another Babylon Rogues fan were too far and too few to let a little thing like a noise come between them. Hastily folding the paper she moved outside and slipped the note under the door. This was going to go great.

* * *

 

Amy opened her door with some difficulty, her grease laden dinner hot in her arms, and steps into her apartment to the familiar sound of paper crunching under foot. So that bitch had gotten back to her? Well she hoped she was prepared for war.

Going further into her apartment to drop off her food on the bed, she heads to the door and picks up the new note. Opening it quickly, her smile of manic glee at the possibility of a no holds fight fades as she stares almost dumbfound at the paper. The feud is over, stopped by a few simple lines of text, this note is inviting her over for the game, this Saturday, her favourite air soccer it the bat’s favourite team as well.

Amy doesn’t know how to feel, before she was in a good amount of rage and indignity, now she’s mellowed to an almost happiness at finding another Babylon Rogues fan. She closes her door and goes over to her bed and dinner. Still looking at the note she takes out her dinner and begins to eat, it’s good. But she still doesn’t know how to feel. Both she and the bat had said some pretty nasty things, and suddenly she was being asked to come over Saturday for the game she had been planning on seeing. It was slightly unreal, but Amy liked it.

It wasn’t often that she was able to meet other Babylon Rogues fans, and she bet that the Bat had a better TV and sound system. Continuing to eat her dinner, Amy thought about all the times she had seen the Bat. She was cute, in that office lady way, always wearing the best suits, dress pants and cloths. But she had a look about her that told you she had true ambition, like nothing in the world would stop her from her dreams, Amy also really liked her smell, always this slight aroma of vanilla and rose that really spoke well of her, saying that she was  approachable while not being anyone’s subordinate.

It wasn’t the worst company to hang out with for an air soccer game, and who knew, this might turn out to be a very good friendship. Finishing her dinner, Amy had made up her mind, now all that was needed was a way to get all the previous unpleasantness dealt with.

She quickly got up, left her apartment and went over to the Bat’s door, standing transfixed for a second before knocking three times. Amy waited, hoping that the Bat was home, though she had heard door open and shut not too long ago so she was pretty sure she was. The door opened to reveal the two women to each other.

“Umm, hey, so I just wanted to come over and say that I’m sorry, ya know for threatening you” Amy Said, finding her voice small and timid, this was definitely one of her most embarrassed moments.

“Oh, that’s okay, I started it. I should really be the one apologising” Rouge said as she awkwardly stood by the door “so, I’m assuming you got my letter? It’s not often that I find other Babylon Rogues fans”

“Yeah, we are a dying breed. And yeah I’d love to come over for the game Saturday. And I’ll try and keep the noise down when I’m tending to customers or at the least warn you if I’m dealing with any really noisy customers.” Amy said as the conversation became more natural and normal.

“Thanks, I’ll really appreciate it. And when I’m smoking I’ll try and make sure nothing escapes my room. Unless you’d like to, I don’t know, join me or something? Being high is always more fun with others.” Rogue said in offering, finding Amy much easier to talk to then she realised.

“I don’t know, might. Haven’t smoked in a while though. Hey, I gotta get back inside as a customer is coming round soon, but I’ll totally get the snacks for the game on Saturday.” Amy said as she noticed the time from a clock in Rouge’s apartment, remembering a high paying customer was coming soon.

“Cool, I’ll bake us a pizza or something. And well, I hope it goes well?” Rouge questionably said, not being that familiar with sex work and its details.

“Thanks” Amy said as she turned to go back to her apartment, listing things needed for tonight in her head

“Wait, I still don’t know your name” Rouge said as Amy started to go back to her room

“Oh, it’s Amy Rose”

“Rouge Bat”

The women shook hands and parted ways, feeling lighter for finally confronting a problem and finding a friend.      

_Fin_


End file.
